


Hold My Calls, Turnbull

by viciouswishes



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnbull liked this Detective Vecchio better than the last. This one didn't ignore him (as much) and had even learned the finer points of curling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Calls, Turnbull

Turnbull liked this Detective Vecchio better than the last. This one didn't ignore him (as much) and had even learned the finer points of curling. Turnbull felt that they had a real bond. Of course, not in the way that Fraser and Vecchio had. But Turnbull was sure that Vecchio would come to his aid as long as Fraser wasn't in need of help. That was okay, because Turnbull was pretty sure that Vecchio would save him over Diefenbaker.

Turnbull looked over at Diefenbaker who was currently eating the leftover pizza Vecchio had forgotten from one of his late night, all-business meetings with Fraser. Sure, Turnbull had been trained to be a cop, but he never quite had the skill that Fraser and Vecchio had. Besides, he preferred polishing tables in the Queen's Room to dodging bullets. Vecchio (the new one) once commented that he could see every pore in Turnbull's freshly shined desk.

"Turnbull," Fraser said, "Detective Vecchio and I have serious business to conduct and I need you to deflect any visitors or calls."

"Keep the Ice Queen off our backs," Vecchio added.

Turnbull nodded. Fraser and Vecchio often had important business that couldn't be interrupted. Not even Diefenbaker was allowed in Fraser's office at times like these. Turnbull wondered which lonely daughter of a grocer they were rescuing today. "Of course, Constable," he answered. "Will you and Detective Vecchio be needing anything else?" When he looked up, they were gone and Turnbull checked the Consulate e-mail.

Sometimes Turnbull slept on the couches instead of going to his apartment. If Fraser lived here, Turnbull figured that he'd better too. Even if Inspector Thatcher wasn't as impressed as he thought she would be.

Tonight seemed to be another night at the Consulate. Turnbull fed Diefenbaker the rest of his chicken marsala and curled up on the biggest couch. It was white like the mountains of Canada. He barely woke enough to say thank you when Detective Vecchio put a blanket over him, before slipping out the front doors.

The next day, Turnbull came back from picking up Inspector Thatcher's dry cleaning when he walked in on Fraser and Vecchio kissing. At first, Turnbull blinked his eyes. He couldn't quite believe it. Not that he had anything against gay people. In fact, Canada had very progressive laws regarding domestic partnerships. As for what went on between two consenting adults- Well, that made Turnbull blush.

Turnbull considered quietly turning around. Clearly, Inspector Thatcher wasn't in yet. Last night she had attended a gala event with the Belgium Ambassador, and you never knew about those Belgians. But Turnbull figured since Vecchio and he were friends and he and Fraser worked together, he could at least let them know he knew and was okay with them. It was the only polite thing to do.

When Turnbull cleared his throat, both Fraser and Vecchio looked at him. "I take it that I'll be holding your calls today, sir," he said.

Fraser muttered something, but none of it was audible to Turnbull. His face was rather pale. And Turnbull opened his mouth to ask if the Constable was feeling okay.

"Thanks, Turnbull," Vecchio said. He slapped Turnbull on the shoulder.

Turnbull placed Inspector Thatcher's dry cleaning on the coat rack and grinned as they disappeared. He definitely liked this Vecchio better than the last.


End file.
